


Fucking perfect to me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [25]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 9. Rare ship.Fandom: Thor.Parole: 507.Titolo: Fucking perfect to meScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k. F**kin’ Perfect di P!nk.





	Fucking perfect to me

Fucking perfect to me

Fandral si sedette sul bordo del sedile del divanetto, stringendo con una mano la parte dorata sulla sommità e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi.

Accomodato sul divanetto dall’altra parte c’era Loki, teneva le gambe accavallate.

Fandral allargò le sue e guardò le fiamme del camino che illuminava la stanza di riflessi aranciati, ascoltando il brusio di voci tutt’intorno.

< Ho preso lo svincolo sbagliato una, due volte, forse ogni volta. Mi faccio strada col sangue e col fuoco tra le mie decisioni sbagliate.

Benvenuti nella mia stupida vita > pensò Loki.

“Dovresti smettere di fingere di non cercare la mia compagnia. Ti ho visto cercarmi con lo sguardo per tutta la sala” disse. Allungò le braccia, appoggiandosi allo schienale.

Fandral gli sfiorò la mano con la propria.

“Tu smetterai mai di fingere che va tutto bene? Ho visto che tuo padre ti ha di nuovo punito non riconoscendo il tuo valore.

Oggi senza il tuo piano saremmo tutti morti. Sei sempre tu a salvarci la vita” sussurrò.

< Sbagliato, sempre la seconda scelta, sottovalutato… senza di te non saremmo ancora in circolazione > pensò.

Vide una ragazza brilla salutarlo ridacchiando, lui le fece l’occhiolino e la salutò a sua volta.

“Alle volte sei peggio di quello scimmione di mio fratello. Davvero fingere di amare la compagnia delle belle donne ti fa credere di essere un vero uomo?” gli chiese Loki.

< Tu vorresti consolarmi, ma non mi difendi mai davanti a tutti. Mi deridi come gli altri, nascondi quello che pensi. Alimenti i demoni nella mia mente, che non fanno altro che disprezzarmi e odiarmi.

Sono il primo nemico di me stesso > rifletté.

“La noia e il tedio finiranno per consumarti in questa mascherata” rincarò.

Fandral si sporse in avanti e con l’altra mano prese un bicchiere dal vassoio d’oro di un cameriere intento a passare.

“Anche tu ti sei perso nelle tue maschere. Malignamente sbagli dicendoti che sei il cattivo della storia” disse. Bevve il liquore in un unico sorso.

Loki fece apparire con la magia un serpente nella mano libera, accarezzandone la testa.

“Forse è il destino di ogni persona. In fondo la ‘persona’ era una maschera del teatro dei nostri avi” rispose.

“Tu sembri sempre recitare su un palcoscenico come un attore di teatro” borbottò Fandral. 

“Ti piace la mia recita?” soffiò Loki, facendo scomparire il serpente in una nuvola di fumo.

Fandral posò il bicchiere vuoto su un altro vassoio e recuperò un boccale di birra.

“Smettila di angosciarti con le tue paure. Siamo tutti complessati e bugiardi che provano rabbia in un gioco stancante.

Finirai per farcela anche tu, se imparerai a ignorare le critiche. Non cambiare per tuo padre, Odino un giorno dovrà accettare il nuovo re.

Thor capirà quanto vali e caccerete insieme i vostri demoni” lo rincuorò.

“Thor si limiterà a schiacciarmi sotto la sua ombra” rispose Loki.

Fandral gli strinse la mano e disse: “Se non si accorgerà che sei fottutamente perfetto, gli aprirò gli occhi io”.

Loki gli lasciò andare la mano.

“Ci crederò solo quando ammetterai che mi ami in pubblico” disse, allontanandosi. 


End file.
